Lelouch's Halloween Antics
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to have a decent Halloween, but things get chaotic.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge danced to the living room and knocked a giant bowl of candy to the ground. Lelouch smiled and said, "I'm going to have a lot of deserts tonight."

C. C. came to the living room while wearing a dark blue witch costume. She asked, "How do I look?"

Lelouch said, "Not that bad."

C. C. saw Lelouch stuffing candy into his mouth and said, "Stop it."

Lelouch asked, "Why? It's Halloween."

C. C. replied, "You're supposed to deliver candy to the trick or treaters while I go trick or treating for us."

Lelouch said, "I'll try to not eat all of the candy, but how come you get to go trick or treating instead of me?"

C. C. answered, "Last time we went trick or treating you stole two dozen bags of candy."

Lelouch said, "I guess that's reasonable enough."

C. C. replied, "I'll be back in a few hours darling. I love you."

Lelouch proudly said, "I love me too."

C. C. angrily replied, "Ahem."

Lelouch said, "I love you too." C. C. got onto her broom and flew out.

Lelouch sat down on the couch and started watching Halloween cartoons. He grabbed a few pieces of candy out of one of the candy bowls. While stuffing candy down his mouth Lelouch said, "Maybe I shouldn't do this. C. C. wants to make sure that everybody that comes by gets candy."

A young boy knocked on the door while wearing a Garfield costume. Lelouch sighed and opened the door. The boy said, "Trick or treat."

Lelouch got a very sneaky idea. He said, "Hand me your candy bag and I'll put some candy in it."

The boy replied, "Okay." The boy handed the bag of Lelouch. Lelouch poured the candy from the boy's bag into one of his candy bowls. Lelouch put a few pieces of candy into the bag to trick the boy. Lelouch handed the bag back to the boy. The boy looked at the bag and said, "Pretty much all of my candy is gone."

Lelouch said, "I got rid of the bad candy for you."

The boy's dad angrily said, "You better give my son his candy back."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Okay." Lelouch gave the candy back to the boy.

A few minutes later Lloyd Asplund knocked on the door. Lloyd was wearing his usual scientist costume. Lelouch opened the door and asked, "You dressed up as a scientist again?"

Lloyd said, "I am a scientist."

Lelouch asked, "Do you want a piece of candy?"

Lloyd said, "Actually I want a jar of pudding."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Okay Earl of Pudding." Lelouch dug around the fridge to find the pudding, but there wasn't any there. Lelouch walked back to Lloyd and said, "I'm sorry, but there's no pudding."

Lloyd replied, "Well lets go to the grocery store and get me some."

Lelouch said, "I have to stay here so I can give the kids candy."

Lloyd replied, "Getting me pudding is more important."

Lelouch asked, "Getting a greedy man in his 30s pudding is more important than giving dozens of kids candy?"

Lloyd said, "Yeah bro."

Lelouch and Lloyd went to a grocery store. Lelouch bought Lloyd a bunch of pudding. Lelouch said, "Happy Halloween."

Lloyd replied, "Whatever."

After Lelouch went home Jeremiah Gottwald knocked on the door. Jeremiah was wearing a orange costume. Lelouch opened the door and asked, "Do you want some candy?"

Jeremiah said, "I actually want some oranges."

Lelouch replied, "Okay orange boy." Lelouch went back to the grocery store and got Jeremiah a bag of oranges.

Jeremiah smiled and said, "Thank you Lelouch. Your loyalty is a treat."

A few minutes later Gino Weinberg knocked on the door. He was wearing a Flash costume. Lelouch opened the door and asked, "What do you want dude?"

Gino said, "Let me have some candy please."

Lelouch showed the candy bowl to Gino. Gino started digging around the candy bowl. Two minutes later Lelouch asked, "Why is it taking you so long to grab candy?"

Gino said, "I want to make sure that I get the high quality candy, nothing generic." Five minutes later Gino finished grabbing the candy.

As soon as Gino left Anya Alstreim knocked on the door. She was dressed as a kitten. Lelouch asked, "What do you need?"

Anya said, "I know that most people ask for candy, but I'm really thirsty. Can I have some milk please?"

Lelouch said, "Okay." Lelouch went to the fridge and poured some milk into a water bottle. He handed the bottle to Anya.

Anya said, "I was hoping that the milk would be in a bowl." Lelouch went back to the kitchen, poured some milk into a bowl, and handed it to Anya. Anya said, "Thank you."

A few seconds later Rakshata Chawla knocked on the door. She wore a detective costume. Lelouch asked, "What's the mystery?"

Rakshata said, "The mystery is what happened to my pipe? I think that the Earl of Pudding took it from me. Can you get me a new one?"

Lelouch said, "Okay. I'll be back soon enough." Lelouch drove to a nearby store, bought a pipe, and drove back home. He handed the pipe to Rakshata.

Rakshata replied, "Thank you. You're a gentleman." Rakshata put the pipe in her mouth and walked out.

Five minutes later Diethard Ried knocked on the door. Lelouch sighed and asked, "What do you need?"

Diethard said, "A news camera."

Lelouch asked, "What happened to your previous new camera?"

Diethard answered, "I accidentally dropped it into the river while broadcasting a special about ocean animals." Lelouch drove to a news station, bought a news camera, and returned home. He handed the news camera to Diethard. Diethard smiled and said, "Thank you dude."

Lelouch replied, "Be more careful news boy."

Ten minutes later Mao knocked on the door. He was dressed as a kangaroo. Lelouch angrily asked, "What do you want?"

Mao smiled and said, "I want something Australian."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." Lelouch walked to his DVD collection, grabbed his DVD copy of Kangaroo Jack, and handed it to Mao.

Mao responded, "Thank you Lelouch. This is one of my favorite films."

An hour later C. C. returned home. She walked up to Lelouch and asked, "How was your night of giving out candy?"

Lelouch replied, "It didn't involve that much candy."

C. C. asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch said, "The trick or treaters asked for weird stuff instead of candy. I had to go to the store like five times for them."

C. C. replied, "I'm surprised that you did that. That's so sweet of you." C. C. looked at the candy bowl and noticed that it was almost full. She said, "I'm proud of you for not eating the trick or treater's candy."

Lelouch said, "It was worth it to make you happy." C. C. blushed. Lelouch said, "This hasn't been that good of a Halloween for me though."

C. C. replied, "Then I'll make it better for you." C. C. handed Lelouch the bag of candy that she got from trick or treating.

Lelouch looked at the bag and was excited by how much candy was in there. Lelouch said, "This is such a treat. Getting this much candy in one night is close to impossible."

C. C. replied, "It was worth it to make you happy." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

Lelouch said, "My Halloween got a lot happier."

Suzaku Kururugi knocked on the door. Lelouch opened the door and asked, "What do you want?"

Suzaku said, "A few pieces of candy."

Lelouch replied, "If you put it on your Christmas list I might get you some."


End file.
